protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
PhoenixUK
Pre-Island Life Not much is known about PhoenixUK before coming to The Island. He is the son of Hellraiser, the current Island protector, and his mother was a nice Australian girl named Claire_Littleton_Phoenix . After a few years his mother went insane (poisoned by Olicardus) and so he had to put her in Santa Rosa Mental Hospital. After he graduated from Oxford University he became a scientist. The last thing he did that we know about before coming to The Island was join The DHARMA Initiative where he rose through the ranks to become leader. Island Life PhoenixUK arrived on The Island along with the new DHARMA Initiative coincidently just two days after his own father became Island protector. As the leader of The DHARMA Initiative he assigned himself the role of solving the prgnancy issues. He decided he was going to set off another nuke to help reverse the effects of the last one but was stopped by his father/Island protector, Hellraiser. This was the first interaction with his biological father since he was a baby but he didn't know at the time Hellraiser was his father. He knew if he tried to go against Hellraiser it would result in another purge so after a long time thinking about it he decided it wasn't worth it. While on The Island he had the DHARMA construction workers start building a few new stations as well as attempt to remoddel the others. One of the new stations was called The JackFace Station and the other was called The Tower. PhoenixUK also wanted to stop the "Hostiles" from being able to have another purge so he changed The Tempest's toxic gas to laughing gas. PhoenixUK, 1foxi, and The Good Guy held a meeting discussing possible plans to kill Hellraiser but these plans were never followed through. PhoenixUK built himself an "Infection-O-Meter" to see if anyone in his group, The DHARMA Initiative had been infected with a disease which will slowly turn a person evil. When he used this device he found that GrinningVincent had the infection, at first he tried asking politely but when GrinningVincent ran he genetically engineered giant Hurley Birds to hunt him down and bring him back to him. When Hellraiser saved GrinningVincent from the Hurley Bird PhoenixUK prepared for war and accidently blew up the flame station. After that scare Olicardus and PhoenixUK sign a truce on behalf of The Island Protectors and The DHARMA Initiative. Later PhoenixUK tells the DHARMA constuction workers to start digging down at The Orchid Station so he can try to harness the energy of the Time Travel Wheel. At The JackFace Station PhoenixUK tries to genetically engineer JackFaces but accidently creates a purple polar bear which he ships over to Hydra Island. When the constuction workers reach the wheel PhoenixUK uses it to summon a terminator but when he does he goes on a murderous rampage across The Island. After that he hid in his labratory alone and was able to make an army of JackFaces, but when GrinningVincent found him he was forced to release them early which made them disobey him. After they began their rampage of The Island he grabbed GrinningVincent and put him in Room 23 to prepare his mind for the "Evil" Test DHARMA set up at his orders, although GrinningVincent was rescued by Batman & Robin sometime before he could start the tests. When the Oilean invasion on The Island first started one of his crew memvers was infected. This same member attacked him but was killed by Olicardus. Unfortunately it was too late and he was infected. He began infecting others creating an army of Oileans. It wasn't until GrinningCerberus ripped off his arm that the infection was released from his body. He manufactured himself a prosthethic arm and then agreed to a second truce with Olicardus, after a bit of brainstorming Olicardus and PhoenixUK were able to figure out a way to defeat GrinningCerberus and save everyone. PhoenixUK also happened to record a bunch of DHARMA Initiative orientation videos, time travel, give them to himself to give his crew and came back. After all that happened to him he decided to go into retirement with Rose & Bernard but couldn't as he found out the turned to cannibalism. PhoenixUK decided that he would go back in time to attempt to prevent his mother from going crazy. His father tried to convince him it was pointless as, "What happened, happened." But he was unable to persuade him to stay and PhoenixUK travelled to The Orchid Station and turned the frozen donkey wheel. Unfortunately he was stranded in the past as he travelled back to a time befor the FDW had been built. While there he found out it was him who built the Time Travel Wheel. He was forced to stay there until he was rescued by GrinningCloudy and Hellraiser after Smother knocked him out before he could use the recently built FDW. PhoenixUK was later responsible for causing an overload at The Orchid Station which caused him, along with Olicardus and Delphina Rousseau to go through a series of time flashes in which he met the original protector, built the cork, went to the ice age, and found out the origins of the inverted bunny and Smother, as well as Orhay "Jorge" Garcia. While time flashing he and Olicardus happened to end up in the same time as GrinningCloudy when he was being tortured by SeriousCatFace, and were able to kill SeriousCatFace and free GrinningCloudy just as another time flash took them away. At the end of the series of time flashes he and Olicardus mad a plan to use the stargate to get ''Back To The Future. ''When he, Olicardus and Delphina Rousseau stepped through the stargate they made it back to their present time, Delphina Rousseau, Olicardus, and PhoenixUK were teleported to Planet JackFace and joined up with Hellraiser and Sylar. When the three of them arrived through the stargate, PhoenixUK's father Hellraiser told Sylar to beam them up to their ship. Once they beamed up Sylar heads for a wormhole and they made it through just as The JackFaces and the Darts were approaching. On an alien planet a Stargate activates and their ship flew through, crash landing on it's side. The group beamed out of the ship, The group waited for Hellraiser as he went to a stream to cool off before they head back to The Island, but nobody realized that Hellraiser had been taken over by a powerful force. The group then headed back through the Stargate and made it back to The Island, although they found that in the time that they were gone The Island had been deforested and many of their possessions were either lost or destroyed so they started rebuilding everything on The Island, which took a very short amount of time thanks to Hellraisers protector powers. Now that things were back to "normal" PhoenixUK thought it would be a good time to give his father some souvenirs he took from his travels: A piece of ica aga ice (It melted though) and an ancient egyptian pebble. After that he quickly decided that they needed to shut down the Stargate and then bury it to prevent the future they saw from happening where the world was destroyed but he didn't realize that all already happened. He never figured out that they were in the future that they saw because Hellraiser used his protector powers to put everything back the way they were supposed to be. Once things got settled once again PhoenixUK reverted back to his old scientific ways and started ordering around DHARMA workers again. He also warned GollumDesmond to stop his building of a LEGO Death Star, as he didn't want another "Purple Polar Bear Incident" (Which PhoenixUK caused in an accident while creating the original JackFaces in The JackFace Station's Secret Lab). After a while, he started noticing that his dad, Hellraiser, was acting kinda strange. Eventually he uncovered the truth, that Hellraiser was infected with a Goa'uld. He assembled a B-team (Beaker team) consisting of himself (on steroids), Walt (with psychic powers at full power after Room 23 treatment and ageing himself to 18), Jin the Liquid Terminator (reprogrammed using recordings of Sun's voice) and Wesley Snipes aka Blade the vampire. Using Penny Widmore's resources, they sent a fleet of X Wings to attack and slow down Hellraiser's Death Star (stolen by Desmond from Leslie Palpatine). Infiltrating the DeathStar, they managed to force Hellraiser to abandon his base and cause it to self destruct. Returning to the Island, Phoenix did not realise that Hellraiser had been decapitated and had his head stuck on a new cloned body by evil Olicardus clone, removing him from his Goa'uld parasite. Phoenix tried to wage war on his father, even luring the Evil Bunny to attack him. He recruited DarthGollum Desmond to try and uncork the Source, rendering both his father and 1foxi mortal - in his eyes, the two gravest threats to the Island. He recruited SeanJackAsh to try and slow down Hellraiser, who had gone to the Dark Tower. Unfortunately, he failed to realise just how unstable Desmond was. Desmond had gained use of futuristic nuclear bombs, and detonated them all over the Island. The Island tried to save everyone by absorbing all the nuclear energy, and converting it into EM energy that blasted the island inhabitants into parallel universes. PhoenixUK happily landed in a world full of people - who looked just like him. He made a life for himself there, so he was rather upset when his dad and followers arrived, using the Necronomicon book to try and open portals to get them back to their reality. It had the unfortunate effect of releasing Deadite spirits which began infecting and possessing the entire Beaker Universe. The Losties were forced to rush off to the Matrix Universe. There, they became separated. Alone in the Matrix_Universe , Phoenix made contact with the Architect, and learnt that the Evil_Bunny planned to murder hellraiser. The Architect helped Phoenix return home. Phoenix recruited Olicardus and Serious Cat to hunt down the Evil Bunny in the Dark Tower. Unfortunately, they were not fully prepared for the extradimensional confusing nature of that place and were ambushed by the Bunny. Fleeing, olicardus and Phoenix ran into a chamber with the Seal of Danthazar, where the Bringers were chanting. They tricked Phoenix into offering his blood in sacrifice, the blood of the son of the Protector, to summon the First_Evil. It empowered and corrupted Phoenix, turning him into its chief priest. Evil superphoenix was easily capable of hunting and destroying the Evil Bunny, ending its threat. He then advised the First Evil to assume the shape of Isabella and provide copious amounts of alcohol, to tip Olicardus into full blown alcoholism and use him as a dupe. Evil Superphoenix then used Sharon Osbourne to recruit Ozzy_Osbourne, and summoned the Beast and Adam as well, and used lots of Olicardus' immortal blood to open the Seal of Danthazar and release hordes of uber vampires. These forces then went to war with the Island. The Beast consumed the spirits of the Sun to cause an eclipse, allowing the ubervampires free reign to fight on the island. Evil Superphoenix tried to use Desmond to uncork the source, but sent the wrong one (a parallel universe duplicate left as bait by the Others, who had no EM immunity and fried inside the cave). He therefore was empowered even further by the First Evil and donned a radiation safety suit and entered the Source cave to uncork it. There, he fought with Hellraiser. Hit by falling rocks, he shook off the influence of the First as he experienced flashes of his life, including recovered memories of a happier childhood with his mum and dad before they split up. He repented of his evil service, and his father helped recork the Island and they were rescued by a Quantum Leaping janitor. He and his father took Olicardus and used his blood to reseal the Seal_of_Danthazar , banishing the First Evil again. They then had some good father-son time and went fishing for a while. It didn't last. Hellraiser was temporarily killed by 1foxi. Phoenix tried to rescue his father's corpse, but accidentally picked up Hellraiser's original corpse (the one infected by the Goa'uld, and dumped after evil Olicardus removed the head and stuck it onto a nice uninfected clone body). 1foxi threw it into the source, creating HellRaiser_Go'auld_Monster . Phoenix managed to trap this new monster inside a sonic fence, and started experimenting on it. An alliance with Delphina was set up, to try and help 1foxi revert back to a mortal form so that Phoenix's aunt can finally leave the island. Unfortunately, his efforts failed. He even summoned the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse (aka Ricki Lake, Judge Judy, Oprah Winfrey and Rosie o'donell). Meanwhile, Hellraiser and 1foxi once again went to war. Phoenix tried to stop his father by releasing the Goa'uld Monster on him. He pleaded with his aunt to give up her vendetta, but she refused. She then ordered her boyfriend sylar to murder Buffy and her unborn child (revenge for Buffy killing 1foxi's little smoke babies). Realising 1foxi was irredeemable, PhoenixUK once again made up with his dad. He realised his research was going nowhere, so resorted to sorcery instead. He made a bargain with the First Evil, who wanted revenge for being defeated. In return for Hellraiser giving up being Protector, 1foxi would be made mortal again - but Phoenix would have to offer his life. He did so, stabbing himself with the First Evil's cursed knife. 1foxi and Hellraiser were both made mortal, and 1foxi killed him with a lightsabre. Hellraiser then ascended into a higher plane of existence, while 1foxi committed suicide. PhoenixUK died in the Dark Tower. The family was gone, save for one - crazy claire, still locked in the asylum. With the return of his mother to the island, he has been spotted as a whisper on the island.